glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 32 - Two Clubbas, One Battle (TCOK)
There were five Iglators and only two Clubbas. The odds were stacked against Chubba and Tubba. But what the Iglators hadn't counted on was their incredible teamwork. Having been taught by the same person - Clubbar - and the same moves, they fought as if they had practiced together for years. When Chubba swung his club to hit an Iglator in the jaw, Tubba was right there making a crossswipe with his club on the arms of the Iglator. Fighting back to back against a sea of enemies, the two Clubbas refused to give ground, giving as good as they had. "Have you thought about what happens if we lose?" Tubba gasped between blows to his brother. Chubba snorted. "I don't lose." Swinging their clubs in unison, they contacted an Iglator right in the belly scales, sending him flying backwards. He then smirked at his brother. "What is it with you and Clubbar?" An Iglator loomed up behind him, but as Tubba drew breath to call a warning, Chubba already ducked and gave the Iglator a vicious swipe to the jaw. Shell to shell, the two of them held their ground. The shell colors of the Iglators were black, orange, green, purple and yellow. The yellow one lay knocked out in the corner, having been defeated by some vicious club strikes. But the other four Iglators were still raring and ready to fight. A fireball erupted from the jaws of the purple one, forcing the Clubba twins to leap apart to avoid getting hit. Left fighting on their own, Tubba quickly knew they needed to go back to back again. While he fended off an attack on the front, it left his back and neck scales completely unprotected to the swipes of the Iglator behind him. Knowing Chubba was suffering the same fate, Tubba called to his brother: "Chubba! Quake!" Tubba ignored the pain on the scales just below his right arm as the Iglators got a swipe in due to his distraction. Chubba flashed him a look, blood running down his legs. Nodding, Chubba turned his attention back to the battle he had ahead of him, spinning around in an effort to fend off both his enemeis. "Three, two, one!" The two brothers leapt up together, before pounding their weight onto the stone floor. Immediately, the entire room began to vibrate. The vibrations shook the Warp Pipes that surrounded the room, cracking some and outright breaking others. The Iglators, unable to sustain such a coordinated move, fell to the floor. Rocks fell from the ceiling, some mere pebbles, others the weight and size as an average Shy Guy. Tubba winced as one heavy rock landed flat on an Iglator's head, knocking him out. "Ha! He's going to be feeling that tomorrow!" Chubba crowed, before delivering a ferocious blow to the head of another Iglator, sending him careening off to the side, unconscious. The rocks continued piling into the room from the ceiling, forcing Tubba to hop around to avoid getting struck. Chubba meanwhile, seemed unconcerned, was fighting both the two remaining Iglators on his own. Amid flying stones, Tubba leapt to his brother's aid, matching him blow for blow. Together, the two of them floored the remaining Iglators, knocking them out with hefty swipes. The final rocks fell from the ceiling, leaving the room in a state of complete devastation. Very few warp pipes remained intact, and those that had all bore cracks from being hit by heavy rocks. The supercomputer in the centre of the room was completely devastated, with sparks flying out of the monitors that remained. Iglators were strewn all over, some half-buried by rocks of various shapes and sizes. "Let's get out of here, then?" Tubba asked his brother, looking around the ruined room for an escape. The ceiling now had a gaping hole in it, where the rocks previously had rested. "I don't think the ceiling was solid. Looks hollow to me." Chubba nodded. "That's our ticket out of here, my tubby brother! Follow the master's lead." Completely ignoring the functional Warp Pipes in the corner, Chubba halted underneath the hole in the ceiling. It was far out of reach, at least another Clubba length above their heads. "Tubba, lift me up." Regrettably lifting his chubby brother up to the hole in the roof, Tubba retched. Chubba's feet were on his shoulders, thus very close to his face. Chubba clearly hadn't heard of Foot-Wash™. Together, the two of them heaved themselves through the roof and onto a ledge that lay very close. First, Tubba lifted Chubba up, who then dangled his club down to pull Tubba up. Lit by the dim light remaining in the room below them, a tunnel dug deep into the earth in front of them, and across the hole in the roof(which was now the floor), was a darker tunnel leading up. "What is this place? A shaft?" Questioned Chubba, and Tubba shrugged. "It's clearly a hollow place.... hang on.." ''Low roof, going down underneath the castle. "''Hang on, I think this might be our way out of here. It's a tunnel to the jail cell, and the jail cell end is clogged up. If we climb up, we should reach the surface." Gingerly stepping around the gaping hole their escapades in the room had left, Tubba led the way to the black tunnel ahead. "It's a tight fit, but we should make it. You're more svelte, and I could fit last time." Pushing himself into the earthen tunnel, Tubba crawled slowly up the shaft, but was soon disturbed by the sensation of someone pressing up against him, trying to get past. "You're sure this is right? We've been climbing for ages." "We've been climbing for three minutes! This is a pretty long shaft." "I'm not sure this is right." "Look! Right there!" Tubba could see the mid-day light directly ahead. Chubba, still climbing behind him, strained to see around his flab. "Never mind." Tubba groaned, shoving his twin back. "You'll see eventually." His eyes stinging due to the change in light, Tubba rolled out of the shaft. The area around them was completely devoid of people, but not of sounds. The tidy castle courtyard had the twittering of birds, a far cry from the pained yells and battle roars that filled the air a while before, the rustling of leaves, the patter of tiny wigglers. But one sound stood out to Tubba. "Your leaders are either dead or have abandoned you." The icy-cold voice of Hareth echoed around the area, "Clubbar has wisely agreed to surrender. We would think it is best if you did too." Roars of defiance came from outside the wall. Tubba felt a jolt of pride. The Clubba Kingdom refused to surrender, even when the chips were down. Glancing back to the tunnel, where Chubba was now exiting, Tubba put a finger to his lips and gestured over the wall separating them and Hareth. "I thought you may say that." Hareth said, his voice keeping the same, cool demeanour. "May I remind you, that red beast that was your leader in this fight is dead, your King abandoned you, and the only other person of power in the Army surrendered." Chubba's face hardened once he heard what Hareth was talking about. "How about we show them what really happened?" "You know, Chubba..." Tubba said, thinking about the plan Chubba proposed. "You're a horrible thinker and planner, but for once in my life, you're a genius. They'll defect back to our side if they see us appear. Together." "And we'll have the element of surprise to take to Hareth!" Chubba leapt up and down, practising his moves, spraying some loose blood on Tubba's eyes. "Try not to get me injured before we start the fight." Tubba grinned, wiping the blood out of his eyes. Ignoring his own wounds, he nodded at his brother. Together, the two of them lifted their clubs and slammed the stone wall separating the courtyard and the battleground.